Just Another Weasley Day
by Celeste Belle
Summary: Fred and George cause mischief during the summer. Set between Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire.


**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Harry Potter.

**Dedication**: For my dearest twin, for giving me the courage to post my fics. May you have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. Congratulations on your twentieth fic!

**A/N**: This is just a random ficlet that is set the summer between Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire. It focuses on the twins. No twincest!

**Just Another Weasley Day**

Morning. The summer sun streamed through the curtains at the Burrow. George was the first to wake. Sitting up groggily, he looked to the right to find his twin, Fred, still asleep. Smirking to himself, he crept out of his bed and snuck across the room. It was so rare that he and Fred got to prank each other when it wasn't related to product testing. Standing over Fred's bed, he took a deep breath…and jumped. Only to be stopped mid-air. Looking down, he saw his previous smirk reflected in his twin's face.

"Nice try, Georgie."

With a sigh, George conceded that this battle had been won. Replacing his shocked look with a smile, he greeted "Mornin' Fred."

"Mornin' George." Fred replied as he slowly set his twin on his feet.

"So, what's the plan for today?" George asked as he pulled clothes out of his drawers. Everyone knew that Fred was the leading prankster.

"Well, I had a great idea for a new product. We could work on that." Fred replied, as he too changed for the day.

"Okay. We still need to test our last products." George stated.

Suddenly, identical grins spread across their faces. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Forge?"

"Absolutely, Gred."

Dressing in a hurry, the brilliant twins bolted out the door and down the stairs, almost colliding with a sleepy Percy. "Morning Perce," they chorused together.

"Oh, Ronnikens!" they called as they stepped out into the garden where Ron and their dad were de-gnoming.

Ron sighed as he turned, only to be whisked away by two pairs of arms. Arthur's chuckling could be heard as they disappeared into the house. Once upstairs, the twins locked their bedroom door. Ron gulped, suddenly filled with trepidation.

"What do you want?"

"We just need you"—Fred

"To help us test"—George

"A few products."—Fred

"No." was the immediate answer.

"You can do this one of two ways, Ronnie." George stated

"Now, voluntarily."

"Or we can slip some products into your supper."

"Mum will go ballistic if you do that." Ron declared, playing his trump card.

Walking to the door, the twins opened it. "As you wish."

With a sigh of defeat, Ron agreed. "What do I have to do?"

Shutting the door with a bang, the smile firmly planted, Fred and George got a box of assorted products. "This one," Fred picked up a bright blue, purple speckled candy, "changes your hair color."

"We were thinking of Harry when we made it. It's a sort of disguise, made partially with a glamour charm. If he changes his hair, he might be harder to find." George concluded.

Ron stared. "Is it safe?"

"The worst that has ever happened is that we broke out in spots." Fred assured him.

Nodding, Ron took the candy. "Vanilla flavored." He commented.

Now, the intelligence of mixing the candies can be called into question, but Ron HAD volunteered.

"This one," George picked up a green, and yellow striped candy, "is assured to turn your face pale."

"It's meant to help you feign being ill, without having the added side-effects of vomiting so that you aren't stuck in the hospital wing." Fred concluded.

Ron accepted that piece too, and popped it in his mouth. "Lime, with just a hint of coconut." He commented.

Walking to the mirror, Ron frowned. "There's no change."

"Sometimes they take a while."

"Which is why they're still in the testing stage."

Suddenly, Molly's yell sounded through the house. "Breakfast is ready!"

Ron was the first out the door and at the table. The twins followed at a more leisurely pace, still smirking.

Halfway through the meal of bacon, eggs, ham, and toast, Ron's hair turned the most vivid shades of purple, green, and blue. His face began turning the most interesting color of maroon, which had nothing to do with his anger. Molly's gasp was loud enough to shake the house. As was her wrath when she noticed the twins avidly observing the scene with quills and parchment. Arthur was just managing to hold in his laughter. Ginny, on the other hand, was laughing so hard that she fell out of her chair, and began rolling around on the floor, clutching her sides.

"Get upstairs to your rooms, and stay there until Ron becomes normal again!" Molly screamed.

"Be sure to come upstairs later, Ron." George said.  
"Yeah. We still need to collect notes." Fred finished as they both sprinted for the stairs just before Ron lunged for them.

Their laughter could be heard for hours as they sat in their room working on an antidote for Ron, and a way to correct their product. After all, it was just another Weasley day.


End file.
